mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder/Archive 7
Bad News Bad News Plasmoid a person deleted everything on his talk page which is braking the rules can you block him his name is MarioAction948 he is braking the rules of not deleting everything on your talk page cause that is braking the rules ban him please -King Hamilton The 2nd (AngryMugenBirds) Contrary to the amount of times you said "braking the rules", MarioAction948 has done nothing wrong. Removing all content from your talk page is not an offence in the slightest, unless the content that was removed was an administrative message (ie a warning or a ban notification). 13:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) There's Stuff Below the Header Apolgies for lastest edit. I'm still new to this. TheWaluigiking (talk) 23:04, December 14, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. Please put your signature at the bottom of your post to avoid confusion, and could you mark new talk page topics with a header? Many seem to forget to do this... 00:09, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Linking MUGEN downloads Hey sir. Its me, Pooka again! I have two questions... I don't see a link to download Mugenhunter's Rouge, so if I wanted to add a link to download her on the wiki for example, do I have to ask him and do all these troubles? And secondly, can I make a signature template for myself? My wikia signature works only on the FOP wikia. I'm going to edit out the image either way. Thanks in response, Pooka PookaMustard, 21:51, December 20, 2012 (UTC) 1. No, unless MUGENHunter specifically said about asking him first. 2. Yes, but make sure it's under User:PookaMustard/sig :) 22:49, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Large and Shorten How do you make a picture apear smaller in an infobox? Thanks. 20:45, December 22, 2012 (UTC) and #px next to it with # being the desired number (generally 280px for artworks and screenshots from media (again, only if they cover half or more of the page) and 640px for MUGEN screenshots). Due to the way someone made the 'Database's default infobox, this is needed in order to resize images. All it does is make this: . Once inserted, it's best you edit the infobox from source mode, as editing the infobox in visual mode will cause the ! to appear on its own, thus changing the "linked to" image from say "File:PlasmoidThunderisAwesome.png 180px" to "File:PlasmoidThunderisAwesome.png!180px". 16:58, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ALERT TROLLS! Please banish LULWHUT and TOASTERPASTRIES, it dirty the page of Ronald McDonald and the chat!! è_é ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ; i agree For toupou ~ Junior5a 20 :05, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Look out Trolls!!! here ~ Junior5a 20:14, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Righty-o! LULWHUT has indeed been banned, but TOASTERPASTRIES has not. I looked through the chat history (thanks for that BTW, I didn't know that was possible ), yet all I found was TOAST "trying" to be funny (dry humour), nothing offensive. Him and Koa-devil are a bit like that TBH, so I'd just go with it ;) P.S. I'm not mad at you junior! Why must people assume I'm always angry when I use exclamation marks? D: It's nothing mate, it's just me trying to be helpful :) 21:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Good job blocking Mugenfan. That underage brat deserves it. We all know his characters are tideous and pitiful, and both him and Mrsonicfans are known for rotten characters, awful grammar, and he constantly capitalizes every word he types. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:56, December 24, 2012 (UTC) What confuses me is that he's using a proxy, so his IP address changes every time he opens his browser, but with his child-like attitude, behaviour and intelligence, how could he possibly set one up? This also makes blocking him more difficult :/ 22:02, December 24, 2012 (UTC) He's got 0% intelligence obviously. Garfield1601 (talk) 22:04, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Need to get a little less obnoxious lol. You know, I'm amazed when I saw people repeat over time, cause I knew that person from two years ago (LULZWHUT), back then working against a person who did the exact same he is doing now, (TrexTrex65 being that person he was against), but that's a minor thing. Also lol Mugenfan is still alive? I thought his parents blocked his access... My guess is they need to check in their son more.... Doesn't help I've seen their parents typing.... one of them confused your by you're... So it kinda makes you wonder how are they even teaching their son. Koa-Devil (talk) 00:21, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Delete You Can Delete This Vanellope Von Schweetz ~ Junior5a 15:40, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Tis done, sir. 15:50, December 26, 2012 (UTC) What? I probably didn't give you the comments on Deviantart here restarting Patrick, but Jenny, not sure. The comments: http://madoldcrow1105.deviantart.com/journal/Red-outlines-me-is-in-limbo-342270120#comments Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 20:40, December 26, 2012 (UTC) *slaps forehead* The comments, the damn comments! I feel so damn foolish for not looking there... Still, he's not making them for normal MUGEN though, just NvC. 20:43, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Wait, you can't play HD characters on regular MUGEN? I'm confused. :S Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 20:52, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm saying he's (possibly) not releasing them as individual characters, or they may contain special stuff that only works with NvC (and may not fuction correctly in regular MUGEN), like the Kirby the Dream Battle characters - they have no portraits in regular MUGEN, only KTDB. 21:06, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Delete!!!! You Can Delete This Here and Ian ~ Junior5a 21:52, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I've done all the ones you marked for deletion, good sir. Do you mind not Writing Like This please. 22:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Problem! http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/189.231.167.207 (Won't let me give you the link) is deleting all content from pages. In some cases, it cannot be reverted back. I'm guessing it's Mugenfan. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 22:27, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm late. Dchan's banned him for an infinite amount of time, but if this guy is Mugenfan, then he'll be back under a new IP address. 23:35, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a Ton for Fixing the Wobbufett Page Thanks a ton for fixing the article, PlasmoidThunder. I just saw the "MUGEN Database:Pokémon Articles" page that you had posted on your page. Sorry about not seeing that beforehand. I'll try to better format the page next time. I am a bit new to this (editing wikias and the like), so I didn't know how to properly add photos and the like. I'll get better! I promise! Thanks a ton! The One Who Wrote This (talk) 18:37, December 31, 2012 (UTC) No problem, good sir. We all make mistakes, even me - why do you think my postcount is that high? ;P 15:44, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Say, why the Infobox template on this Wiki don't have a resizing tag? It would help a lot, especially on stage articles. (I'd edit it myself if it wasn't protected) Welcome to your doom! 00:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Because the person who made the branch-offs of the default infobox didn't make them particularly well - they cut corners to shrink the size of the coding. You can still resize images, but you need to use File:Imagefilename.png 640px rather than [[File:Imagefilename.png|640px]] (you don't have to use those pixel sizes (unless it's an image of a stage), they're just an example). 00:59, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hayato Kanzaki homepage deleted??? 2 days ago, i've just made a homepage of the character "Hayato Kanzaki" and all of a sudden,it's deleted. Can you explain me why? -Jextreme Yes. I deleted it. Also, it's not a homepage, it's an article/page; the homepage would be the main page of this very website. I deleted it because someone got rather lazy, copied a huge wad of text over from someplace, and left the whole MUGEN-related part of the article completely untouched from its default layout. We've already got enough stubs on this wiki that need sorting out, so we really don't need any more. 18:46, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Handling edit characters that haven't been edited that much. Dear PlasmoidThunder, OneSS here. While curating the Igniz page, I noticed a page Igniz-EV, detailing an Igniz edit. However, its gameplay is almost exactly the same as the regular Igniz, only with flashier supers tacked on - similar to the Igniz edits (Igniz-KOFM and Igniz-ICT) that are currently detailed under the Igniz article. Should we: #Transfer the contents of Igniz-EV to a new section under Igniz #Delete the Igniz-EV page #Maintain a policy of retaining edits under the actual character article unless: *The gameplay is substantially different (E.g. Magaki vs Magaki-KOFS) *The look and feel has been significantly changed (E.g. Igniz vs Orochigniz), unless the character has multiple versions associated with it (E.g. Krizalid has form 1, form 2 and 2001 versions) *The cheapness level has been increased significantly (E.g. Igniz vs G-Igniz) (Note: different versions of characters are likely to stay under their same page) Or should we: #Retain the Igniz-EV page #Separate individual edits to their own page? Regards OneSS (talk) 14:45, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Edits should be sectioned underneath the original version of the character (like ShinRyoga's Super Mario's various edits are all directly below that section). I personally don't quite know why there are seperate articles for edits... I'm a tad busy now, so if someone could plonk the necessary information from the Igniz-EV article into the Igniz one, and I'll get round to deleting it later. 17:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) OK, got that. I'll transfer Igniz-EV over as soon as I'm done doing the testing to verify the movelist and 12p mode abilities. However, I'll keep characters based on the same sprites, but with radically different gameplay separate (not sure if they can be called true edits - pardon my slight lack of MUGEN vocabulary-sense), such as Another Igniz and Magaki-KOFS, and drop a "main article: xxx" section in their parent character's article. After all, those coming here to search for Another Igniz (or something equivalent) would probably be entering "Another Igniz" in the search bar. Hope that's OK. Regards, OneSS (talk) 14:54, January 9, 2013 (UTC) It does indeed depend on the scale of the edit. If it's like a few added moves, stat changes, etc., then yeah, put it in the same article. If the character is simply based on another character (Rare Akuma, for example), then it gets its own article, but is still mentioned in the Akuma article with the :main article: xxx piece of text. 15:43, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Troll We need to stop Mugenfan. It's getting out of control with his IP Adresses. I've blocked him 3 times in 2 days and it isn't doing anything! What can we do? 10:11, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I contacted Wikia a while ago and they sent a VSTF member over to help us tackle this, as well as ban a range of IP addresses (which worked for a small while, actually). I really am stumped over what we can do here; his IP address is constantly changing, so blocking him only halts his vandalism for a short while. 13:13, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Troll.... Again I checked your DA account (while playing Dead Space 2) and found out that SkipperthePenquin100. He should be blocked infinitly because of the following #He was racist and vulgar to many users on the wiki (including Legopigeon, TOASTERPASTRIES and me) with Janembathedemon during a live chat. #He sent a message on my YouTube account threatening to "cut me up". #He, along with Janemba created a hate website against this wiki. Even if #2 and 3 shouldn't count, #1 should. Even ask Legopigeon and TOASTERPASTRIES. They can confirm this. 23:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Now that the abuse has moved onto this wiki, I now have a reasonable excuse to ban him (abuse/other shizz from external places doesn't count, sadly). The website...can you provide a link to it? I'll get round to banning him. 23:01, January 9, 2013 (UTC) The website was Casino Dragon Lizards Place Wiki or something. When they made it, they came to the chat told us (you, me TOASTER, Lego and several others) about it. Janemba (him along with Skipper made it) gave the link in a chat. 23:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Damn that site's gone down the pan. 23:25, January 9, 2013 (UTC) PlasmoidThunder, sorry to interrupt you but we got some trouble going on Zobbes' profile. This user was editing on his profile, yet that Zobbes told people not to edit on other people's profiles. Can you please ban this anonymous user? Garfield1601 (talk) 20:57, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Dis Stage, Yo since you like pokemon thought you might like this http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Center I've known about that one since I started MUGEN...I just don't really like it. 22:13, January 13, 2013 (UTC) New Giratina Heres the new Giratina, I made huge changes to him: Giratina V3 Also I wanted to ask if you could help me with a little thing, I've been trying to fix Giratina's Dizzy sprites but they won't come up when the state is changed to that, I just wanted to ask if you could take a look and see if you could fix it, anyways please give any feedback to me if needed. Wielder of Freeflight, the Legendary axe. (talk) 21:13, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Kind regards, Wielder of Freeflight, The Legendary Axe. I Need to Add Headers to My New Topics Can you please ban Dilster101? He edited my userpage and thought I edited that Buzz Lightyear sprite, but Wlanman edited it. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:45, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I'll ban him, easy peasy. Can I insist that you please add a header for your new topics? It avoids mass-confuzzle and allows me (and other users) to easily navigate to a topic that may need attention. 13:39, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Not so Cheap I've seen a few characters that have the Cheap Characters category when only their AI is cheap. Should these characters be stripped of Cheap Character status? (e.g. Miku Hatsune, Evil Ryu, ect.) 11:23, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Just note somewhere in the article that their AI is cheap. 12:01, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Somethingorother Sorry, but I am making a character in summer, also I founded pictures and a video. Sorry for over exargeratting a page that doesn't have right words. :( I did try again, and I finally got it. Unsigned comment by Cestormer877 I'm sorry, but what are you trying to say? 23:39, January 15, 2013 (UTC)